Death Must be Glorious
by The Far Corners of the Mind
Summary: The great vampire king Duzell contemplates his life's purpose, whethter or not he actually even has a purpose after he kills the reincarnation of Phelois but his beloved Lady Ishtar thinks otherwise...


_**Death must be Glorious**_

By Lady Ishtar

* * *

><p>The vampire king Duzell stood on top of the castle, arms crossed; his long platinum blond hair gently flowing in the light breeze. His crimson colored eyes narrowed as they stared ahead towards the horizon, the sun beginning to set as it cast orange, pink, red, purple and gold colors across the sky. <em>'My life's purpose is to find the reincarnation of Phelios, Ishtar's great grandfather, my sworn nemesis of my past life' <em>he said to himself, _'Say I find him or her. I kill him after a long and weary battle' _He sighed, his long black cape swayed in the wind, casting a shadow over the roof of the castle. _'But then what? After I kill him what happens after that?'_

Humph, all these questions but yet no answers. He turned to depart when he heard a voice he knew all too well.

"Duzie!" Ishtar sang out. _'How did she get up here?'_ he wondered before he slightly smiled _'Hm. It's as if she always knows where to find me'._ He slowly turned around. Lady Ishtar stood before him, beaming as always, her bright emerald green eyes twinkling mischievously on her soft pale peach skin. She wore a long simple strapless violet dress over her slim figure with gold and turquoise earrings, both of which flowed in the wind. She swept her long midnight colored hair away from her shoulders as it cascaded into a black waterfall down her back. A gold chain with a small aquamarine jewel dangled from her forehead.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, her hands behind her back as she strolled over to the silent brooding vampire. Duzell turned back, pretending to ignore her. "Nothing. Simply admiring the sunset." The princess stopped at the balcony before she climbed up and sat down, just dangling over the edge. Ishtar looked down, "We're pretty high up huh? Look Duzie", she said as she took her small hands away from the stone railing, "Look no hands, no hands!" she laughed, waving her arms in the air, slowly tottering over the balcony. The vampire king looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes. _'Must she always get into mischief?'_

"Get away from the edge Ishtar," Duzell said in a bored tone. The careless princess giggled but otherwise ignored his warning, "If I just lean down lower would you rescue me if I fell?"

"Stop doing that. You're making me nervous."

"Oh no, I'm gonna slip and fall!" She teased.

"I'm not going to tell you again."

"Look Duzie, I'm slipping, I'm going to-ok I'm _**really**_ falling", she said as she slid off the stone balcony, half scared and half laughing. Duzell rolled his eyes again _'Ishtar can be so reckless sometimes. Scratch that last statement. __**ALL**__ the time'. _Ishtar then leaned over the balcony, her elbows propped on it as she placed her face between her hands, looking out into the horizon. She smiled, "But yeah you're right it is really pretty."

The vampire king smiled, "Yes quite", he said as he stared at the beautiful princess instead of the sky. The two stood there, admiring the sunset when Ishtar broke the silence. "Ya know Duzie," she began, not breaking away her gaze from the sun, "You never really told me about your past life, before you were my little kitty cat." Duzell's red eyes widened, caught off guard by her sudden question but managed to casually shrug, "There's not much to tell."

Ishtar whirled around to face him and huffed, the gold bracelets on her wrists jingled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah I know that, but what was it like?"

The platinum blond vampire looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Were you depressed? Angry? Broken hearted? Were any of those reasons why you declared war on my great grand pappy?" The girl's green eyes were curious. Duzell opened his mouth but then closed it, hesitant. Ishtar noticed this and grew impatient, "Come on, tell me! I'll clean out your litter box for a week!"

"Too late. One of the maids already did yesterday."

"You could raid the kitchen any time you want!"

"There's hardly any substance left after you went through it last night", he arched an eyebrow, enjoying her agitation.

"I swear I'll stop tying frilly pink bows around your neck!"

Duzell playfully put on s stern expression, "…Hm…_Tempting_ but no."

"Aw, please? Pretty please with bat wings on top? Besides, who am I going to tell?" Ishtar asked, but more or less demanded. The vampire laughed, "You have a point", he glanced at the princess and did a double take. Her beautiful green eyes were wide, her soft pink mouth shaped like an o. Duzell merely stared at her, "…What?"

Ishtar shook her head before turning away, "Nothing. It's just that, well that's the first time I've ever made you laugh", she said as she turned back and smiled at him. The vampire king's breath caught in his throat, his heart beginning to beat a little faster. The dark-haired princess stared ahead, unaware of his gaze, her beautiful but yet innocent beauty caught and held the vampire in a death grip. Duzell angrily (but silently) cursed himself_. 'And you're supposed to be the king of all vampires. The fearless, ice cold vampire King Duzell. How soft are you turning you pansy?' _He shook his head, clearing his thoughts away when he remembered her question. Duzell turned towards Ishtar and gave her a wicked smile.

"I was bored."

Ishtar whirled around, her mouth dropped, "Wait so-you were just, you were _**bored**_?" she exclaimed. The vampire king chuckled, "Yes, believe it or not Ishtar, your little adorable kitty cat _'Duzie'_ was once bored in his past life as the feared vampire King Duzell so he one day declared war on humanity, including King Phelios." The princess stared at him in awe, "So you were…just bored? That's why you waged war on him? Cuz' of _**boredom**_?"

Duzell nodded once. Ishtar turned back at the setting sun before she turned to look at him, wrapping her violet shawl around her elbows, "But Duzie, why were you bored?"

He froze. Then he relaxed before he turned towards her and smirked, "Why all the questions?"

Ishtar waved a hand dismissively, "Well, you know me, always getting in trouble but you're avoiding the topic. Why? I mean, you had everything. Power, control, people that kissed your ass on a daily basis, you know, your royal subjects-"

"I didn't have any royal subjects," the vampire cut her off, his voice in a rage, his crimson red eyes turned dark, uncharacteristically angered, "You call puppets made out of mere dust, my loyal companions? They were nothing more than marionettes to me, shells that I poured myself into one day. I was utterly and completely alone. My only companions couldn't, basically, physically unable to love me, their creator. My existence was nothing more of worth than a wretched parasite. I had no one to love, no one to please, just myself."

The princess was taken aback, not knowing what to say or how to respond. Duzell then turned back, his long platinum blond hair flowing in the wind, his sudden mood swing subsiding. He chuckled again, "Just like you were."

Ishtar opened her mouth to protest, defiantly stepping in front of the vampire, clearly irritated, "What are you talking about-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ishtar. My past life wasn't any different than your present one. We both have, or in my case, had, loyal droning subjects, those who were at our beck and call. Then those who couldn't care less if we were in charge or not, who would use us in order to get what they want. Nothing more. We never asked to be who we are."

"That's not true-"

Duzell turned back towards her, stepping forward as he looked down at her young beautiful face, "You and I both know it's true," He said, then he smiled, his sharp fangs glinting in the disappearing light. "After I kill his reincarnation, what will I do then? My life would no longer have purpose. Heh, I never even had a true purpose, just a trivial grudge against your great grandfather. I wanted payback. I just want to be free of all this."

The princess cocked her head to the side, concerned, "Free? What do you mean _'free'_?"

"I've lived for a long time Ishtar. Longer than what your ancestors have told you in their stories. I once thought", he stopped, "To die… to be really dead…" The vampire said looking off into the horizon, "It must be glorious."

Lady Ishtar shook her head, silently laughing. Duzell whipped his head around to look at her, "What?"

The princess stopped and smiled at him, her bright green sparkling, "You're acting as if I don't care about you at all, Duzie." The vampire king's heart stopped. _'?'. _Before he could dare to stop himself from fantasizing, Duzell took a step towards her, his face so close to hers, his crimson irises boring into her eyes as he held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Ishtar stared up at him, a confused look on her face. "You...you care about me?" the vampire asked, bewildered, almost begging for her response.

Ishtar shook her head.

"Nope."

"Then what do you-"

She smiled warmly, "I love you."

Duzell leaned forward, his eyes closing half way, feeling like he's never felt before. Love, he never thought he could feel it or obtain it. Ecstatic, euphoria, Heaven, weren't exactly what he felt but was very much close to it. _'Did I die? Perhaps I've died and Ishtar is just an angel taking me away to the afterlife.'_ No, this was real, this fantasy was all true, his senses told him that. Her light musk of sunshine, flowers, trees, air, and sky filled his nostrils, his eyes graced him with a beautiful violet clad, and dark haired angel in his arms, smiling at him with such love and caring in her deep green eyes, telling him that she loves thought he could hold it in his arms and feel as if his whole life was worth living for, if not for their true beloved. And his beloved was the princess in his arms. "I love you too Ishtar…" Duzell whispered. She leaned towards him, placing her delicate hands on both sides of his pale face, closing her eyes, her lavish black eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks as she stood on her tiptoes.

Their lips were a few inches away as Ishtar turned her head and softly kissed his cheek with her pink lips.

The princess pulled back and smiled, "And you'll always be my best friend, dear Duzie," she said as she stroked his cheek, now warm from her delicate touch, touching him as one would do to a close friend or sibling instead of their beloved.

"Welp, I gotta go or else the old fart'll have a cow because I skipped my dumb lessons again. Besides, Darres is probably off looking for me", she said, her green eyes sparkling as she turned and began to walk away before turning back to wave at Duzell, "See you inside!" That being said, she spun back and skipped away.

The vampire king stood there looking after Ishtar, alone. The sky had turned a dark purple with swirls of navy blue, the warm and bright colors of pink, gold, orange had long disappeared, leaving only a faint trace of peach, and the red orange sun sliding deep into the horizon. He looked ahead, the words replaying again and again in his head without stopping, as much as he wanted them to.

'_And you'll always be my best friend…'_

'…_Dear Duzie…'_

'…_My best friend…'_

'…_**Always…'**_

He turned back as the moon rose out from the thick trees and cast a silver light over his pale face, the night sky clear and navy blue in a haze of dark purples and midnight blacks. Duzell's black cloak swayed in the gentle breeze, his pale blond hair swirling in the wind, if one were to see him, he would've looked heroic in a way.

The vampire smiled.

"For as long as you need me to be Ishtar, then I will be."

And no ever saw the great vampire king's blood red eyes shining more brilliantly than that clear warm night, alone in the bright silent moonlight.

* * *

><p>Please leave comments and feedback! Just so all of you know, I'm all for Duzell and Ishtar to be together but when I saw all these stories about just them ending up together and in love, I had to be realistic with myself. They can't be together. They never were, and never will be. So I wrote this story and you don't know how much I love and hate it. I hope all of you feel the same way. Theme song: "You're Beautiful" by James Blu. When I read the whole thing while listening to the song, I'm not going to lie.<p>

I cried.


End file.
